Dead Uncles and Vegetables Unseen Scene
by FaithHendricks
Summary: An unseen scene of the episode 'Dead Uncles and Vegetables'. Jess falls asleep in the apartment and has an interesting dream...


**Dead Uncles and Vegetables – Unseen Scene**

"Thankyou for doing the very least you could possibly do!" Rory yelled sarcastically after Jess.

"You're welcome," He replied, jogging up the stairs to the apartment. He kicked the door open and slammed it behind him, furious. _Why can't you get her to like you?! It can't be that hard. She's a girl. You're a boy. Girl, boy, girl, boy, they fit together, just make it happen already!! _He sighed, falling down onto his bed and opening Franney and Zooey.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Rory was busy serving people and carrying plates, but Jess had centre stage in her mind. _Why can't we get along?_ She thought putting a plate in front of Kirk who was sitting at the counter.

"What is this?" He asked.

"That's your food," She replied, moving to walk away.

"I didn't order this."

"Uhh, yes you did. I served you myself."  
"This is a hamburger with salad and chips." Kirk said pointing to his food.

"And that's what you ordered." Rory replied, confused.

"I ordered a _sham_burger with salad and chips."  
"Kirk, what the hell is a shamburger?" Rory sighed.

"Well I don't actually know, but when I ordered, I accidently said shamburger, not bothering to correct it because you nodded and submitted it to the kitchen as if you knew what a shamburger was. I figured that if you sold shamburgers, then I would like to try one, compare the difference between it and a hamburger and develop an opinion, hence satisfying my dining experience for the rest of my life." Kirk nodded, smiling.

"Wow." Rory stepped away, smiling, "enjoy your food." She continued serving and working, holding Jess in her thoughts.

Upstairs, Jess had fallen asleep, his book flat over his face and his dreams swirling insanely around under his closed eyelids. Rory stepped quietly inside the apartment, creeping over to Jess's bed, being sure not to stir him. She stopped at the side, contemplating her next move. She crawled over his torso, kneeling with her legs around his waist. Before he could move, Rory leant down to press her lips to his. Slowly waking, Jess pushed back onto Rory putting his hands on her face.

"Rory?" Jess asked, speaking onto her mouth.

"Shhh," She shushed him and moved back into kissing. Jess didn't dare protest, just in case she disappeared. He wanted to stop, only to find out how and _why _she was doing this, but he didn't. He wanted to stay how he was, doing what he was doing for as long as possible.

**Jess POV**

I couldn't help but move closer to her, I rose up onto my elbows as she decided to sit up, forcing me to chase her retreating lips.

"Rory, wait…" I whispered, opening my eyes to see she was gone. I didn't even feel her weight lift off me. Actually, I didn't feel it in the first place. "What?" I asked silently. A slight giggle rang through the apartment, echoing and giving me goose bumps. "Rory?"

"Jess…" She called, dragging out the 'e'. I got up off the bed, looking around. _What is this; a game? _I stepped into the kitchen, quietly taking careful steps. There was a blinding flash and then nothing, as if all the lights had blown at once, with all the blinds shut tight.

"Rory?!"

"JESS!" She popped up right in front of me and I jumped back, startled.

"Whoa," She moved in to kiss me again and I complied without complaint. She put her hands on my chest and pushed me back until my back hit the apartment door. _That was quick, weren't we standing in the kitchen?_ I opened my eyes to find not the apartment I was expecting but the foyer of Rory's house. It made no sense, but complete sense at the same time.

She took her mouth off mine to cover my jaw and neck in soft wet kisses, I was panting. I pushed her shirt up her back with my hands, feeling the soft white skin reaching all the way up to her bra. She shivered and bit down onto my neck, just below my ear. I moaned, louder than expected. Pulling back to look at me, she smiled and I gave her a questioning look. She simply giggled and darted away.

"Hey!" I laughed. _So it _is_ game!!_ "I'm going to get you for that!" I yelled, chasing her into the kitchen. She ran all the way through and out the back door, where suddenly it was night… and not Rory's balcony. I stopped quick.

"Huh?!" I was standing inside Doose's Market, it was the dead of night, not a soul in sight and an excited little Rory was running around inside, with me, playing what appeared to be hide and seek. _Could life be any better right now?! _I tiptoed past the cash registers and into the first aisle. I heard scurrying footsteps about three aisles down so I took to the back of the store, standing among the strangely overgrown vegetable sets. The vegetables had taken on a forest of their own, covering the walls in roots and vines.

Rory's laugh echoed through the whole shop, rattling shelves and braking glasses.

"Whoa… okay?" I said quietly. I moved past the vegetables and into the sweets aisle. _Why didn't you look here first, Jess? You truly are one of the great thinkers of our age!_ Rory was standing in the aisle with her head down and she was holding something in her hand. I couldn't hear anything except her wheezy breathing. I creeped up beside her, surprised she hadn't noticed me yet and before I could make my presence known, she looked up at me. Her eyes were black with dark shadows around them and black tears streaming down her face. I stepped back a little, startled. Whatever was in her hands was dripping, it smelled foul! The game was definitely not fun anymore.

"Rory?" quietly, "Are you okay?" She took several steps back, breathing heavily and sobbing. I didn't move, too scared.

"How could you?" Her voice was quiet at first, but quickly grew. "How _could you?!?!_" It was demonic, laboured. She looked at me and let out a blood curdling scream, her hair was flying all around her head. She lifted her hands and threw its contents at my face… Black.

"AHH!!" I shot up in my bed, sweaty and panting. _What was… that?!_ I layed back on my bed. _Wow… I am _so _in love._

**A/N**

**WOW! That was FUUUUHN to write :) Yes, he was dreaming. Yes, it got scary towards the end, I'm sorry : ( And yes, I am going to continue with this fic. I made the end weird/scary/odd, whatever you want to call it, because I'm sure _everyone _knows that sometimes dreams can take unexpected turns. I just added that part at the end because I wanted everyone to remember that this is a dream. Jess is chasing Rory, trying to hold onto her, but she keeps running away. When he finally gets her still, she scares him away. Its all very complex but I hope that explained it a little :) I hope you enjoyed tit, feel free to review. Keep your eyes peeled for more chapters and more stories from me!**

**P.S. Does everyone get why Jess was kind of ignoring all the weird things in his dream? Because when your dreaming, sometimes it feels like whatever's happening is completely normal. Then if you remember it later, your like 'Um, what?!' **


End file.
